Breaking Barriers
by effection
Summary: Series of One-Shots: Renesmee, feeling jealous after witnessing a "moment" between Jake and Bella, resolves to make him see her as more than just his hybrid obligation and as someone he could possibly fall in love with and desire. Post BD, Jake/Nessie.
1. Breaking Barriers

**Edit 8/15/2008:** I've decided to make this a collection or series of one-shots that take place sequentially. Thus, this is always completed, as each chapter stands by itself. There is no continuous story-line; rather, each chapter has it's own little story line that you can follow and concludes with what I hope will be a satisfactory ending for all of you.

**Disclaimer**: Do we really have to write disclaimers? Doesn't Fanfiction automatically have disclaimers at the bottom of our stories, thus making them exempt from the "write your own disclaimer" rule? Oh well. Yada, yada, yada, I don't own the characters, etc. etc. etc.

* * *

**Note**: This is a short fic involving Renesmee and Jacob that takes place approximately six years after Breaking Dawn. Therefore, if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, turn around and exit - this fic isn't for you. I think I remember somewhere that Renesmee becomes "full grown" after a short six years? If I'm wrong, forgive me and let's pretend that that's the case, as I didn't bother to look it up.

Onwards!

**Breaking Barriers**

* * *

Renesmee growled under her breath, drawing her knees to her chest as she peered out the window of her bedroom, witnessing a scene all too familiar to her. There was Jacob, beautiful, warm Jacob with his twinkling, dark eyes and adorably messy hair, giving _her _his special smile. His special smile that he always reserved for _her_, _Bella_, her _mother_.

She knew it was useless to be jealous, but she couldn't help herself. Her long, coppery hair fell in waves over her face as she rested her chin on her arms. Deep inside, she knew Jake was hers; imprinting or something equally as werewolfy, or so she had overheard once when she was young. She didn't understand it completely, didn't know anything about it, actually, other than the fact that it was because of this _imprint _that she felt the way she did about him.

Somewhere deep inside, she also knew that he loved her on some level. It just… it wasn't the same as the way he loved Bella. She growled again, wincing as another burst of intense jealousy formed a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. Outside the window, Jacob was grinning down at Bella, reaching his hand out to tuck one of her stray strands of hair behind her ears. The gesture was so tender, so _intimate_.

Nessie turned away, disgusted.

It wasn't _fair_, having these picture perfect parents that didn't look a day older than her. It didn't matter where they were or who they were talking to, somebody would make a remark akin to "Oh, goodness me, I've never seen a set of siblings so good-looking in my entire life!"

At first, it was funny, almost like a little secret she shared with her parents. Lately, though, all she wanted to do was scream, _No! We're not siblings! They're my damn parents!_ However, she knew that a temper tantrum of that nature would draw the wrong sort of attention and would simply offer a tight smile before stalking off.

She paced around the room, restless.

The object of her affections was still outside, talking to her mother in that sotto voice, giving Bella that look of pure adoration that he would _never _give to her. Sure, she knew that Jake cared about her; that much was obvious. He wouldn't spend so much time with her if he didn't. They wouldn't understand each other so well if he didn't. It just wasn't the _same_.

Jacob's love for her was so _platonic_ that she almost reviled it. He still saw her as the baby she was, not six years ago, when all she ever wanted to do was jump him and beg him to ravish her. He still saw himself as Uncle Jake when all she wanted to do was kiss those soft lips and run her fingers over his muscled back.

The thoughts anguished her, tormented her. How could she be so close to something and yet not _have _it?

_Because,_ she thought bitterly, _he's already got Bella. _Why would he want her when he had her mother? Her mother, with the long, dark hair, alluring eyes, curvy frame...

With a frustrated flourish, she flew to her closet, flinging the door open, resolved to accomplish one of two things: she would either change Jacob's mind about her or finally succeed in getting over him and snagging someone else.

* * *

Jacob brightened when he saw Bella standing at the front porch waiting for him. As always, there was that familiar pang of unrequited love that left him somewhat saddened, but as the years wore on, it became replaced with an eager anticipation of what was to come. To him, Bella's presence signified Renesmee, and when he thought about _Renesmee_,… let's just say that his heart would pound somewhat faster than usual and his breath would suddenly fall a bit short.

"Jake!" Bella greeted, throwing her arms out. He enveloped her in a warm embrace, grinning the whole time.

"Where's the birthday girl?" he peered over her shoulder – a feat easily accomplished as he had a good foot on her short frame. The door behind her was closed and he was a bit puzzled when Nessie didn't immediately come bounding out like she normally did.

"She's been acting a little strange, lately," Bella said, suddenly sounding weary and withdrawn. She pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him sadly. "I don't know what's gotten into her. Must be hormones or _something_. I've never seen her this moody in my life."

"Ah, the sweet… six year old blues, huh?" he joked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that in front of her," she warned, "Even though she's technically been around for six years, she absolutely _insists _that she's eighteen years old. I mean, she certainly _looks _eighteen. But gosh, Jake, she's my little baby!"

Jake wholeheartedly agreed – Nessie _definitely_ looked eighteen. It was hard to remember to keep his feelings innocent when she looked the way she did. Ever since she pranced up to him about a year ago, thrusting her chest out and asking him if he noticed that she'd grown boobs, he'd found himself nervously blushing and looking away from her in embarrassment.

"She sure is," he murmured, not really comprehending what he was thinking.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out," Ness announced, poking her head into Edward's study, carefully keeping her body hidden in the hallway.

"Okay, have fun," he muttered a reply, scribbling something in his notebook and not looking up.

Satisfied, she tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to make any sound. Alice and Rosalie were both downstairs, getting ready for what they thought was going to be a surprise birthday party. She smirked; the only _surprise_ about their party was going to be when they found the birthday girl missing.

Since Bella and Jake were in the front, she snuck into Alice's room and shoved open the window, smoothly and soundlessly jumping from the second-story window to the backyard. She knew that as soon as Bella or Jake detected her, they would come after her, and as soon as Alice got a vision of what she would be up to, they would, once again, come after her, so she had to be quick or her little plot would be a no-go.

She burst into a full-speed run, detouring around the woods before backtracking her way into Port Angeles. Luck was on her side and the wind blew in her direction, diffusing her scent away from the Cullen house.

* * *

"It's probably just normal, teenage stuff," Jake assured Bella as she led him into the house. "Think about it. She just crammed all those hormonal and melodramatic teen years into, what, one or two years max? Maybe she's going through one extended period of, what's it called,.. PSM?"

"PMS," Bella corrected with a laugh.

They walked into the kitchen where Alice and Rosalie were attempting to bake a cake, but getting more flour on themselves than in the actual cake pan. Jake snorted, amused by their disgruntled expressions.

"So goes why those who do not eat food should not attempt to make food," he said snidely, dipping a finger into the cake batter and licking it. Rosalie growled at him and raised the wooden rolling pin, silently threatening him with it.

Six years later and she still didn't like him. Jake sneered, sharing the exact same sentiments.

"Where's the Flower and the Big Bear?" he asked, referring to Jasper and Emmett, respectively.

"Out getting decorations," Alice replied in her sing-song voice, paying no mind to the less than amicable nicknames he'd dubbed them. "This party has to be _perfect_. A girl doesn't turn eighteen every day, you know."

"But she's not turning eighteen," Jacob teased, stealing another finger-dip of cookie dough. Rosalie crashed the rolling pin onto his upper arm and he leapt away with a yelp.

"Stop it, you disgusting _dog_," she seethed, baring her pearly white teeth and wielding the rolling pin as if about to strike him again. "And _don't mention that!_ She's very sensitive about her real age."

"Disgusting?" he covered his heart with both hands. "Don't you mean dapper? Delectable? Deliciously, dotingly, _dangerously_ handsome?"

Rosalie waved the rolling pin at him threateningly and he blew her a kiss before ducking out of the kitchen. He wandered around the house, whistling good-naturedly as he searched for Nessie.

It was a little strange to him, at first, when she didn't come barreling headfirst into him. He half expected her to do a sudden running leap onto his back as she'd done when she was still nothing more than a preteen. Jacob frowned, searching the dining room, the living room, even going as far as peeking into a closet. His nose flared, detecting her faint scent – chamomile and jasmine - indicating that she hadn't been near the first floor of the house for a while.

Not to be deterred, he confidently marched up the stairs to the second story, continuing his search for the ever-elusive Nessie.

He poked his head into Edward's old room – before Bella and Edward officially moved out – and cringed at the odor of day-old copulation. The acrid scent of body fluids was even more pungent in Rosalie and Emmett's room and he was beginning to wonder if all anybody ever did in the Cullen household was have sex.

"That would be correct," Edward's voice drifted through an open doorway and Jacob jumped, startled. He rolled his eyes and entered the study where Edward was nose-deep in a book.

"Thank you for that," Jake said dryly. "As always, I appreciate the ever-so-kind intrusion of privacy. Whoever said that one's thoughts were their own needs to be shot dead since, obviously, everybody's thoughts are their own _and _the infamous Edward Cullen's."

Edward ignored him. "How are you, Jacob?" he asked halfheartedly.

_Do you really want to know or are you just being polite?_ Jacob thought to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The latter," Edward replied.

_In that case, I'll just cut to the chase_.

"Where's Nessie?" he asked out loud. Edward glanced up from the page and his eyes rolled upwards as if he was trying to remember something.

"Hm," he murmured, scratching his head. "I think she said something about 'out'."

Jacob blanched. "_What_," he snarled, eyes widening. "Ness said she was going _out_, and you _let her_?"

Edward shrugged, "Yes, is there a problem?"

"You let her out _alone_?"

"I suppose – "

"God, Edward! Nessie's only six years old! She's never been _anywhere_ completely alone, how can you-"

"Actually, she's _eighteen_," Edward corrected, leaning forward. "She has the mind, body, and resilience of an eighteen years old, regardless of what her actual age is. I think she should be fine."

"You," Jacob felt as if he were about to burst and knew that his entire face was turning red. "You, you… you _idiot_!"

Edward raised a speculative eyebrow. "Honestly, Jacob," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Where could she go? She doesn't really know anybody outside of this household – not well enough, anyways. If she went _anywhere_, it would be Charlie's, but – oh dear."

Edward's face suddenly scrunched up as if he was concentrating on something. Jacob recognized the look of dread even before it slowly diffused itself through the vampire's usually stoic features. He heard the distinct sound of feet rushing up the stairs and before he could say "what-now," Alice came barging into the room, eyes wide.

Oh _shit_.

"Is it Nessie?" he immediately questioned, knowing that it was.

"She's – she's at _City Underground_, and she's, uh…" Alice's eyes flitted back and forth between Edward and Jacob's face.

"I'm going to _kill _that guy," Edward roared, pushing back from his chair. "Nobody touches Ness like that and…"

He cut himself off, shooting a worried glance at Jacob, who still wasn't quite sure what was going on. However, deducing the few words both vampires had spoken before breaking off uncomfortably, he came to the conclusion that, one, Nessie was at the popular Port Angeles club, _City Underground,_ and two, there was a guy who was touching her.

There was a guy who was _touching_ her…

He couldn't help it; all he could see was red. Blinding, scorching, torturous red. An anguished howl erupted from his lips as his body instinctively morphed into that of a wolf, intent on finding his mate.

* * *

Nessie was having a good time; or at least – she was _trying _to have a good time. The moment she hit the bar, the bartender had given her one rather lecherous look-over before declaring that any drink she wanted was to be on the house. When he winked at her, she smirked, soaking up the attention.

Attention that she was craving after years of watching Jake lavish the same sort of attention to her _mother_. The thought disgusted her and she ordered a drink.

"I'll have... uh, that one there," she pointed at a watery, green concoction in a tiny glass in front of the man next to her.

"Kamikaze?" the bartender asked. She nodded eagerly and he grinned. "A kamikaze double-shot coming right up!"

The man next to her glanced over curiously and she felt herself blush when his short, unassuming look became a rather long and intense stare. He was definitely attractive, with clear, blue eyes and short, dark hair and it wasn't long before she found herself staring back at him appreciatively.

She felt a brief twinge of guilt settle in her stomach, but quickly banished it as she mustered up a shy smile.

"Have I seen you here before, love?" the man asked, his voice low and smooth with a twinge of a cockney accent.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "No," she admitted, giving him a small shrug. "I'm a first-timer."

The bartender slid her drink in front of her before she could say anything else and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh, really?" the man next to her caught her attention again. She couldn't help but slightly swoon when she noticed that he'd unconsciously – or _very _consciously – leaned closer to her. His eyes twinkled playfully and she found herself giggling.

"Thought I'd try something new," she explained. "This isn't really my type of scene. I'm trying to, you know, break out of my shell or whatever they call it these days."

"I'll drink to that," he grinned, holding up his kamikaze and indicating that she do the same. She held up her drink and they clinked glasses. "To breaking out!" he announced and downed the entire contents of the shot glass in one smooth gulp. She quickly did the same.

There was a slight burning sensation running down her throat and her instant reflex was to gag, but soon the sweetness of the limejuice kicked in and she found herself actually enjoying the taste.

"My name's Vince," he held out a hand when she set the glass back on the bar.

"I'm Ren," she said, giving him an alternate, shorter version of her name. She smiled and slid her hand into his. To her surprise, he didn't let go after a few shakes, opting to keep her hand in his.

She felt another twinge of guilt when she realized that she wasn't the least bit interested in this Vince character. A part of her whimpered and yearned for Jacob's large, comforting hands and soothing presence. It cowered in this environment; the music was entirely too loud, the air too hot, and the space too crowded.

"Do you want to dance, Ren?" he asked, tugging lightly at her hand. He flashed her a disarmingly charming smile. Pushing back the tiny feelings that demanded her to _stop_, she nodded and followed him out onto the dance floor. She figured that dancing wouldn't hurt – if push came to shove, she could easily fend off any unwanted gropes. She was more than a match for anybody in this room, after all.

She wasn't exactly sure what she should do, but followed his lead as he spun her around and snaked his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his chest. She felt the pulsing of the music and let her body move to it, praying at the same time that she wouldn't make a complete idiot of herself.

His hands dipped down, resting at her hipbones, pulling her against him so they moved in sync. She closed her eyes, letting her hands trail over his and her head fall back against his shoulder as his chin rested against her neck. It felt nice – this slightly fuzzy feeling of having someone behind you, holding you, wanting you, rocking against you…

She imagined Jacob there with her and instantly felt her stomach lurch. He was taller than this Vince guy; he was sturdier, more touchable, and infinitely warmer.

She felt Vince's lips move across her neck. He kissed her earlobe and whispered, "You're so bloody gorgeous," before resuming his rain of kisses on her jaw line. His hands moved, feeling the bare skin under her thin shirt, dipping under the waistline of her rather miniscule skirt.

This isn't right. This isn't Jacob. This isn't right…

Her hands tightened around his, stopping them. She couldn't help the way her body stiffened against him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered again and she winced, detecting the frown in his voice.

"I… I'm sorry," she said, forcing her body to relax. Her hands loosened their grip on his and she grit her teeth when she felt his fingers exploring her front yet again.

Their hips moved in time to the hip hop blaring in the speakers and she let her mind wander as she felt one of his hands skim over her rib cage and trail over to other, apparently more interesting, territories. She couldn't help but shiver in revulsion when his fingers traced the under wire of her bra.

_Come on, Jacob._

* * *

Jacob had never run so fast in his entire life, never felt this blind panic that was now overtaking his body. Her name was a constant litany in his head, repeated over and over and over again.

Renesmee, Renesmee, Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, my Nessie…

Through the woods and over the hills he galloped, ignoring the voices and yelps of his brothers as they sensed his urgency.

What is it, Jake? What's wrong?

They asked and asked and he didn't bother answering. Each question only served to propel him farther, make his strides longer and faster. He had no doubt that Edward, Alice, Bella, hell, maybe even _all _of the Cullens were close behind him, but he knew that he would get there first.

_Nessie_. She had imprinted and burned herself onto his mind and body ever since he laid eyes on her, claiming him as her own even when she was nothing but a little baby. And now, through six long, painfully wonderful years, he had witnessed her transformation from a baby to the most beautiful, enchanting, and intelligent girl – woman – he could ever have had the luck to know. Although the imprint was not her doing, she had, of her own accord, burned her way into his heart.

It was hard to pinpoint _when_ those platonic feelings for her became a burning desire he had tried – and failed – to hide from Edward. He suspected that it had been a gradual change, as Edward had given him increasingly dark, threatening looks as the years had passed until one day, he came straight out and told Jake, "If you do any of those things you're thinking about doing with Nessie under _my _roof, I will personally dismember you. You may very well have gone and imprinted on her, but until she is eighteen, what _I _say goes. Have I made that clear enough for you?"

Since then, he had made it his life mission to steer clear of Nessie's rabid vampire of a father and ban such inappropriate thoughts from his mind. But _now_, the only thing that was keeping him going were those thoughts. The mere thought of someone else, another man, _touching_ her made him livid with jealousy and he was beginning to thoroughly contemplated his stance on first-degree murder.

All he wanted, all he _needed_, was to have her safe in his arms and claim her as his own.

The city lights of Port Angeles came upon him before he had time to think and suddenly, there were people screaming and dodging away as he bounded down the streets in wolf form, headed in the direction of the club, _City Underground_. He had no idea where he was going – he'd never been there – but her scent was so strong in the city that it was a relatively simple task to track her down.

As he approached the club, he transformed from wolf to man, paying no mind to the people milling about around him, lining up at the club entrance. People stared, but he didn't care, walking straight up to the bouncer.

"Sir, you need to step back," the burly man demanded, giving him a strange look.

"No, I really don't," Jacob growled. "I'm going in."

"There's a line, sir, and I don't think you – "

"I'm _going in_, so please, unless you want to get hurt, stand back!"

"I'm afraid there's a dress code for the club, sir, so you need to go home and change before you come back and stand in _line_, just like everybody else here is doing. If you're not gone in ten seconds, I'm calling the cops, no lie."

And so there it was. Jacob glanced down and realized that he had forgotten to bring an extra change of clothes – given the circumstances, he really wasn't surprised – and was wearing nothing on his back but the skin his mama gave him. Interesting. And yet, he didn't really give a damn, not with the scent of Nessie strong in his nose.

Without much effort, he shoved the bouncer aside and ran into the club.

Some people laughed at his public display of nudity but he ignored them, sniffing the air as he prowled about. It was more difficult inside the club as the atmosphere was clouded with smoke machines, smoke, alcohol, and human sweat. People were bumping and grinding, stopping just short of having sex in public.

He felt a hand slap his ass and whirled around angrily. The female who smacked him turned red when he walked up to her and growled ferociously, allowing his teeth to extend to their full wolf length for a brief second. _There, that'll show her_, he thought smugly as she shrieked in terror and disappeared amongst the heavy crowd.

He glanced back to see a slew of security men headed his way and he instantly pushed passed other people in his renewed search. It was difficult for him to stay incognito, however, since he was a good head taller than the majority of the crowd and was wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

"NESSIE!" he shouted, spotting a glint of her telltale coppery hair in the strobe light. He violently elbowed people out of his way as he stormed towards her.

People cursed and swore and he just kept moving along, getting closer and closer to his destination as he shoved people aside.

And there she was, standing in front of him in all her glory.

All the air in his lungs whooshed out and he had to stop for a moment, taking in every single inch of her. Her long, coppery hair fell in luscious waves, curling to the curve of her waist. Her delicate face was looking at him, dark-chocolate eyes widened in surprised, cheeks flush red, full lips parted. His eyes trailed down the long curve of her neck to the sea-green top she was wearing. It left nothing to the imagination, falling low between her breasts and clinging to her skin like paint. The black skirt she'd put on fell low at her hips and the hem barely reached mid-thigh, leaving eons and eons of smooth, perfect legs exposed ending at dainty feet wrapped in strappy sandals – high and lethal.

She was a fucking _goddess_, he realized as his eyes flew back to hers. And then he realized something else – his Nessie was currently in the arms of another man.

For the second time in a single day, he saw red and, again, he leapt forward. This time, he pulled his arm as far back as it could go before releasing it and punching the guy who had the _nerve_ to lay a hand on his Nessie square in the nose. The man's nose made an interesting crunching sound under his fist and he crumpled to the ground, his hands on his face. Jake was pleased to see a few tears seep from the corners of his eyes.

"Jake!" Nessie yelped, stunned out of her stupor by his violent display. "What are you …– why are you _naked_?!"

Jake growled and he spun around to face her, grabbing onto her forearms. "What the hell were you _thinking_?" he demanded, his voice deep and trembling with rage. "You could have been – what were you – how could you _do this_? We were worried _sick_ about you, did you know that? You, you… you can't just go running out like this! It's not safe! There are psychos and murderers out here, Renesmee, do you _get it?_ You could have been killed, then raped, then murdered!"

Nessie's forehead scrunched up as she thought back to herself – _killed, then raped, then murdered?_ – but then Jake shook her and she instantly snapped back to attention. He was still going on and on about the danger she could have been in, how irresponsible it was for her to run off like that without telling anybody – he stubbornly ignored her when she pointed out that she _had _told her father – and how she had a blatant disregard for her entire family's feelings.

Just when Nessie thought he was going to finish, he was suddenly shaking her again and going on about how she was dressed like a harlot and proper ladies didn't let other men touch them in public and something about keeping her locked up in her room for the rest of her life.

His words were making her dizzy – maybe it was the alcohol, too – and her eyes had a one-track mind as they wandered from his bare chest to his defined abs, then trailed down the lines of his pelvic bones to … _oh!_ Her eyes snapped back up to his face.

By then, he had stopped yelling and was just standing there, panting.

"Are you finished?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm, cool voice.

"Not nearly," he growled, giving her a warning look. "But I'll get to the rest when we're _home_."

"I don't think so," she yanked her arms from his grasp easily and was satisfied when he gave her a surprised look. "Don't you get it, Jake?"

He stared at her. "Get what?" he finally asked, tilting his head.

"Get _this_," she gestured to herself, then to their audience; the club-goers had formed a substantial circle around them and were now giving the two of them their rapt, undivided attention. "I'm _eighteen_, Jake. I'm an adult now, don't you see? I'm strong, I'm smart, I know how to handle myself in difficult situations – hell, Jake, I even have breasts!"

A few guys from the crowd agreed with her and whistled. Jake gave them all a deadly glare and they shrugged, a few of them muttering, "Well, she _does _have breasts, man" – "Seriously, dude, _outrageous_ rack!" – "No, kidding."

"You're technically only six years old," he grumbled, ignoring them.

Her eyes flashed with annoyance. "I'm _eighteen_."

Jake glanced at the audience again, as if peeved about something. Another flush of voices agreed with her – "She's eighteen, man." – and he growled. She heard the familiar voice of the bartender whisper, "She's only eighteen? But, I gave her – uh,…nevermind. Shit," which only made his growling louder.

"You're certainly not acting like you're eighteen," he chastised. "What exactly are you trying to prove here, Nessie? That you can behave like a petulant child with some sick sort of grudge? And who the _hell _bought you that shirt?!"

She felt the tears spring to her eyes and without another word, spun around to leave. Jacob would have none of that, however, and he swiftly grasped her arm, pulling her back to him. Her head bumped into his chest and he steadied her as she jumped back.

"Talk to me, Nessie," he murmured, lowering his voice. "What's wrong?"

He hooked his index finger under her chin and nudged it up until she was looking at him. Tears glistened around her eyes before spilling down and he hurriedly wiped them away with the pads of his thumb. Something was bothering her, he realized a little belatedly.

"It's nothing," she snapped in spite of herself. She clenched her jaw and focused her eyes on his shoulder in an effort to avoid his eyes.

Somebody tapped his shoulders and he snarled, glancing to his right. There stood several security guards, ready to escort him out.

"I'm sorry, sir, but public nudity is illegal and I'm afraid I'll have to –"

"Oh, shut up," he muttered.

Before anybody could touch him again, he picked Nessie up and flung her on his back, running full speed out of the club, changing into his wolf form mid-leap. Nessie clung onto his back and her heels dug into his sides. He could tell that she preferred to run by herself, but he wasn't about to let her out of his reach.

* * *

He ran until they were well outside the city limits, only stopping when he reached the forests right outside Forks. He slowed to a trot and eventually stopped, letting her get off and walk beside him. They walked together silently, a wolf and his girl, until they eventually reached a clearing. She sat down and he morphed back into his human form, taking a seat next to her.

"So," he started awkwardly, casting her a covert glance under his lashes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" she feigned disinterest as she tilted her head up, searching the cloudy, night sky for a hint of stars. There were absolutely none. "I think you talked enough for the both of us.'

"Nessie, please," he pleaded, turning his head to look at her face. "Talk to me. It's me, remember? You can tell me anything."

She snorted. "Yeah, back when I was a kid and had no secrets," she rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly a child anymore, Jacob."

He stared at her for a long while, watching as the bright moon cast a glow on her face. She was reclined on her elbows and he could see the outline of her body, a body that proved to him once and for all that she was _not _a child. He wanted to reach out and touch her, trace her curves with his fingers, get acquainted with every single aspect of her body.

_God_.

He wanted her so much it practically _ached_.

"I know that," he said, his voice so low he wasn't sure if she'd heard him. She must have, because she looked at him in surprise.

"Do you really?" she questioned.

"Ness, I –" he paused, not knowing how to go on. How couldhe? She looked at him as a guardian, as someone who raised her since birth. Would she be disgusted by him?

He never actually told her directly about the imprint. He knew he'd have to … eventually. But he was so scared of what she'd say, what she'd do. Even without the imprint causing all sorts of nuisances for him, he was beginning to realize that as every moment passed between them, he was falling harder and harder. Soon, it would be impossible to stop.

Falling, as they say, was inevitable.

She pushed off her elbow and twisted around, facing him.

"Tell me," she said, her voice nearly a whisper. She was so close. Her breath fanned out against his skin, warming him and making him feel tingles everywhere. His hand instinctively traveled up to cup her face and he marveled at the way she closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, so incredibly responsive to his touch. His heart pounded and he knew he was lost.

"Nessie," he tried again, his voice choking up. "That's all I think about. _You're_ all I think about. Ever."

Her eyelids fluttered open and her shining orbs met his.

"Shit," he muttered to himself and looked down, embarrassed. "I'm not good at this romantic stuff. I should've asked Sam or Seth or _someone_. Great. Here I go making a complete fool out of myself."

"Romantic stuff?" she asked, repeating his words with a slight lilt in her voice. His eyes flew to her face and found her smiling at him.

_Shit_. He thought to himself. His throat constricted as he witnessed the dazzle of her smile wreck havoc upon every single one of his senses, realizing that _this _was what Bella constantly babbled about when she told him about Edward's ability to dazzle her. He had thought it was utter bullshit at the time, but now he was a firm believer.

"Um," he said, ever so eloquently.

Nessie watched him as he fumbled around for words, his face flushing a deep red. As seconds turned into minutes, she soon began to realize that _she _would have to be the instigator in their relationship. Taking a deep breath, more for courage than need of oxygen, she threw caution to the wind, leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his.

She felt him tense beneath her, obviously surprised at her actions. She squeezed her eyes shut and stayed still, letting her lips get used to the slight pressure, hoping to god that he wouldn't push her off and say something like "Oh, Nessie, I don't like you like _that_."

After a few seconds, she felt his fingers on her cheek and his lips started responding to hers. He shifted her, drawing her close to him so she straddled his lap. Her hands wound into his unkempt hair and with every second that passed, she felt the awkwardness of a first kiss slip away into something so much more.

The kiss started off slow and languid, the underlying passion barely simmering through the soft massaging of their lips. She opened her mouth and felt him do the same, nearly dying when she felt his warm, gentle tongue lave over her bottom lip. Control was slowly running thin and mind-numbing need was beginning to take over.

He pushed her down, keeping his mouth connected to hers, lying her flat on her back in the soft, dewy grass as he climbed over her, settling himself between her knees and propping himself up by his elbows, trying not to crush her.

Their kiss heated up considerably as his lips slanted against hers over and over again. Their tongues danced together, wanting more, needing more. Her hands ran up and down the smooth expanse of skin on his back, fingers digging into his flesh. She felt as if she wanted to crawl inside him and stay there forever, when his mouth broke away from hers and trailed kisses along her throat.

His lips pressed against the underside of her chin and her head fell back, allowing him easier access. His hands grasped her arms and slowly pried them away from him, pinning her wrists together over her head as his body undulated against hers.

"God, Nessie," he breathed her in, pressing his face against her neck, letting himself enjoy the feeling of all of her against all of him.

She felt him hard against her thigh and her heart rate shot up. Her entire body tensed as she realized what that meant. She definitely wasn't ready – that much she knew. But she also knew that it _had _to be him.

"I'm not going to do this," he decided, lifting his head up to look down at her. She smiled, relieved, because in the end, it all came down to him. If he had wanted it right here, right now, she would have let him take her – virginity and virtue be damned. But she knew that the timing wasn't right. She had questions to ask him, things she needed to know and anyways, the stars weren't even shining.

He dropped what was supposed to be a quick kiss to her lips, but found himself lingering too long in her addictive taste. Things quickly escalated once more into another passionate embrace, which ended with him trembling almost violently against her. With a groan, he rolled off of her and onto his back, cursing his lack of control. Shoulder to shoulder, they stared at the sky, hearts beating completely in sync, lips swollen, minds on each other.

"Nessie, I love you," he blurted out quite suddenly. The urge had come up and he couldn't help himself. He tilted his head to watch her reaction.

A small smile traced her lips and when she met his eyes, he was surprised to see their sadness.

"I know," she replied in a tiny voice.

He furrowed his brow, frustrated. "No, you don't," he insisted then shifted, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at her. "I _love_ you, love you," he said, pausing again to see her reaction.

"You what?" she asked, confused.

"I. Am. In. Love. With. You," he said each word slowly and deliberately, delighting in the smile that was now spreading across her face.

"You're in love with me?" she sounded happy, if not somewhat incredulous.

Jacob realized that the more he said it, the wider her smile would get, and proceeded to kiss her nose as he whispered, "Yes, Nessie. I am _madly_ in love with you; the blistering, passionate, unending, adoring kind of love."

She stared at him for a full second, nibbling on her bottom lip contemplatively. Her eyes sparkled joyously and he felt a satisfying cocoon of warmth enveloping the both of them.

"Hm," she twisted so she was lying on her stomach. She propped herself up with her elbows and gave him a thoughtful look. Finally, as if coming to some sort of silent decision, she leaned forward and gave him a sideways kiss on the lips.

"Say it again," she ordered, letting her lips brush his with every syllable. "But this time, say it with my name."

He nipped her lips playfully before pulling back. "I am in love with you," he grinned, then added "_Nessie_," as an afterthought.

"Nessie as in me," she said, as if reassuring herself. "Not Bella as in _mom_. You're in love with _me_!"

His eyes widened in shock. "_What_?! Of course I – what are you _talking _about?" he sputtered, inching away from her so he could see her face more clearly.

Nessie gave him an apologetic smile before explaining herself. "I was always under the notion that you were still in love with my mom," she shrugged as if it were no big deal, although underneath the façade, she felt the familiar jealous pang.

"That was _forever_ ago, Nessie!" he exclaimed indignantly. "And it wasn't really _love_. I was infatuated – it was nothing more than a crush."

"_This_," he gripped the back of her head and smothered her in another passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "This is love," he growled into her mouth. He smashed his lips against hers again and they melted together, a big ball of entangled arms and legs.

"Nobody does this to you but _me_," he told her, crushing her to him. She would have said, "yes" in agreement, but her reply was drowned out by the delicious things he was doing to her mouth with his.

"Hey, Jake?" she panted out, pulling away from him slightly.

"What?" he grunted irritably, eyeing her lips hungrily.

"I love you, too," she admitted.

He froze, letting her words wash over him. When he didn't move for a good minute, she grew a little worried and poked his bare shoulder.

"Jake?"

He broke out into a big, goofy grin, "Of course you love me," he pecked her nose. "I'm the best looking guy you know."

She pretended to gasp and ducked her head when he tried to kiss her again. "Not true," she pouted, dodging him when he tried to nip her protruding bottom lip. She glanced at him coyly from underneath her eyelashes.

"Uncle Jasper's rather nice to look –"

"Shut up. I'm pretty damn hot and you know it," he interrupted her, then kissed her with such renewed zest that she sighed happily and contentedly, forgetting all about her mission to deflate his ego.

A few moments later, she pulled back again.

"What _now_?" he complained, glaring at her halfheartedly.

"Well," she started, twirling a strand of his hair in her finger before using it to lightly trace the shell of his ear. "Since you're already naked and I'm not wearing much and, you know, we already did the I love you, you love me thing… so can we have sex now?"

His answer was a mangled groan accompanied by another attack of his expert hands and mouth. She buried her face in his neck as he ripped apart her shirt.

"Hey!" she protested, looking at the destroyed garment he had flung off to the side. "Rosalie's going to kill me for that, you know."

Jake laughed, a deep rumbling sound that vibrated through his chest. She felt herself hugging him closer, snuggling into his extreme warmth. "I'm about to finally make you a woman and you're worried about _Rosalie_?" he laughed, tickling her bare sides.

She squealed and wriggled around, trying to escape him, before comprehending what he said. "Did you just say you were going to make me a woman?" she asked him, appalled at his choice in wording.

"Yeah," he nodded, pretending not to notice as one of his hands reached up to fondle her right breast.

She frowned, swatting his hand away. "You couldn't think of a better way to phrase that?"

He rolled over and pinned her to the ground, nearly crushing her with his weight as he brought his mouth to her ear.

Her pulse raced as he whispered in a smooth, sotto voice, "Excuse me while I rephrase my sentiments and intentions. I plan to ravish you until you can't think straight, make love to you under the starless sky until we're both so satisfied and sore that we can't move, _fuck _you until you're screaming my name over and over again until your throat is sore, and I'd appreciate it if your mind was on _me _right now instead of the Wicked Witch of the West."

Not skipping a beat, she giggled at him, "_That's_ what you call her?"

He groaned, dropping his head to her shoulders.

Realizing that continuing conversation with her would quickly go spiraling in the wrong direction, he redirected his attention to her body. He wasted no time divesting her of the rest of her skirt and underwear – he glanced at the shoes for a split second before realizing he didn't want to deal with those – and lavishing attention upon her with his talented hands and tongue, making her moan his name and writhe about under his skilled tutelage.

No words were needed when he caught her eye, conveying a silent message that she deciphered to represent his complete, unadorned love. With that simple understanding, he entered her slowly, keeping his eyes glued to her, letting them say everything he wanted to say and couldn't. She ran her hand down his smooth, hard chest and wrapped her legs around him, overtaken by the erotic sensation in combination with the jilting pain that seared up her stomach as he broke past her barrier.

He held her, pressing sorry kisses along her salty, tear-stained cheeks, swallowed her cries of pain with his giving, generous lips. He didn't move, just stayed there, buried to the hilt, waiting for the pain to recede.

She clutched him desperately, needing to feel him. When she was finally able to take it, he moved within her, taking care of her body so tenderly and reverently that it was all she could do not to cry. The heat and friction between them escalated, elevating them to a higher level, an ethereal level, where all that existed were the two of them, two bodies built solely for the other.

He brought her to the edge where she found herself propelled into a world of blinding light and swirling neon, pleasure so intense that it made her entire body shake, her entire _being _tremble from its power. She might have screamed or she might have whispered, but the only word that she was able to recognize was _Jake, Jake, Jake_.

He fell back, completely spent, flinging an arm around her waist as she stared at the stars, riding out the aftershocks of her first orgasm.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Wow," he agreed, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching her as an unearthly smile adorned her lips.

She glanced at him, still smiling. "Is it true?" she asked him, nudging him with her toe. "About werewolf stamina and all that?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and smirked down at her. "I'm ready when you are," he announced, curling his tongue behind his teeth.

She pounced on him, rolling them around. "Let's do it again," she whispered into his ear teasingly. "Except _this _time, I want to be on top."

* * *

"I don't like this," Edward muttered, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. After Jacob had taken off, Alice and Bella restrained him from following in hot pursuit.

As Alice had inevitably come to discover over the past few years, Renesmee had a real knack of using other people's gifts for her own benefit. After getting over the initial shock of seeing her Nessie entangled in the arms of another man at a rather seedy club, she immediately knew that all she had to do was tell Jacob about her vision and he'd be speeding towards Nessie like a madman on acid.

"No worries, Edward," she clapped him on the back, smiling goofily as a vision of a plump, pregnant Renesmee popped into her head.

Still smiling, she walked away the moment Edward started sputtering and protesting about how he didn't _want _to be a grandpa.

* * *

_City Underground_ - This is actually the name of a rather seedy place in NYC where people go to get less than legal photo I.D.'s. I just thought the name was pretty cool and named the club in Port Angeles after it.

**Author's Note**: That's it! I'm not sure why I wrote it - I just decided I would. I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed writing Renesmee and Jacob. I suppose they're a bit (or a lot) OOC, but I've decided that I'm fine with that.

There's another version with a slightly more explicit sex scene, but then I got too embarrassed and replaced it. I'm sure you all understand. I'm not really one for lemons - I don't mind reading them, but find that I have a difficult time writing them.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that!


	2. Mission: Sex Education

**Previously: **Jacob & Nessie get their acts together and are now blissfully happy as they should be. The only unhappy party, however, is Edward Cullen, who is subject to Jacob's rather graphic and lewd thoughts. Alice teases him with a pregnant Renesmee image and Edward is not happy - he's too old to become a grandpa!

**Mission: Sex-Education Brief Summary**: Edward takes it upon himself to prevent future grandchildren.

* * *

**Mission: Sex-Education**

* * *

The Cullens and all those connected to the Cullens – namely Jacob and Charlie Swan – were spending a rather blissful and lethargic evening in front of Carlisle's newly acquired HD television that was easily the size of a baby elephant. To the average outsider, it would have seemed like a rather pleasant and quiet sort of night, but to Edward Cullen, it was a time of crisis and turmoil.

He was so distracted with the thoughts all around him that he didn't even notice when his right hand, innocently placed on Bella's left knee, started clenching the very life out of her kneecap.

"Edward," she whispered into his ear and squeezed his elbow urgently.

"Not now, Bella," he hissed back, busily staring bullet holes into a certain Jacob Black's head. His hand clenched tighter and Bella slapped at his arm.

"You're _hurting_ me, Edward," she whined. He finally noticed what he was doing and immediately let go, profusely apologizing to her under his breath.

Sprawled out on the floor in front of them were Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob's back was against the foot of the couch and Renesmee was nestled in between his legs, cuddling with her back against his chest. It had been just a few days since the two of them had acknowledged their love for each other and consequently consummated their newfound relationship. And Edward had been hearing all about it – to his bitter dismay – ever since. Much of this was because of the overgrown werewolf constantly hanging about; Jacob either couldn't or didn't _try_ to censor his thoughts anymore.

Currently, Nessie was smiling serenely and every so often, she would stroke Jacob's wrist, caress his arms, raise her head up to kiss his jaw… all seemingly innocent touches. Except _Edward_ knew better. _Edward _knew that with each skin on skin contact, she was using her power to send her werewolf lover very graphic memories and visions of their previous… _trysts_.

He growled under his breath, wondering whether he wanted to strangle Jacob or lock Nessie up in the attic. _Perhaps both_, he thought to himself amusedly before remembering to be angry again.

Before he could successfully block their thoughts out, he was hit with a rather vivid vision of his own daughter getting on her knees and staring at Jacob's –

Edward sputtered loudly and incoherently, realizing what he was seeing. Bella glanced at him worriedly and rubbed a comforting hand along her husband's back as he tried to force himself to calm down.

On the floor, Jacob was experiencing a rather different reaction to the particularly pleasant memory Nessie had just sent him. His body was tensing up and his arms automatically squeezed her against him. He could feel Nessie's grin against his skin as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

Nessie's fingers fluttered across his bare, muscled arm and again, he was assaulted with images of a particularly hot night they'd spent by the deserted beach. Too caught up in the memory to witness Edward's uncontrollable convulsing behind him, he caught Nessie's ear with his teeth and whispered, "Let's go back there tonight."

She giggled softly, sending him a rather random memory of a book she'd been reading a ways back. He didn't understand what she meant by it until she reached the lines _'I'm all yours'_ in the book and paused, freezing those words in place. He smiled, comprehending the message she was trying to convey.

Edward coughed rather deliberately, jerking Jacob away from his wayward fantasies. He twisted around to see what was wrong with his mate's father – who was now looking years _younger _than him, an idea that pleased him sometimes, yet sometimes greatly disturbed him – and realized that Edward was giving him a rather malicious glare.

Jake widened his eyes, finally comprehending _why_ Edward had been acting so strange all throughout the movie. Clearly, Nessie hadn't caught on yet because just then, he received another distinct memory of Nessie, slowly undressing in front of a mirror. As Jacob's jaw went slack with lust and embarrassment, Edward turned slightly green.

He turned around and whispered in Nessie's ear, "Don't _do _that!"

She laughed, a lilting glisten that always made him want to smother her with kisses. "But it's so much fun to watch you squirm," she whispered back with a wink. He went slack-jawed again, this time in comprehension.

"You were doing that on _purpose_?" he hissed at her, appalled.

"Oh, don't be a big baby," she gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then nodded towards Rosalie and Emmett, who were halfway down each other's throats, and Alice and Jasper, who were sitting together peacefully, fingers intertwined. Alice's head was resting against Jasper's shoulders and his cheek was buried into his hair.

Only Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme were paying any attention to the movie. Edward was too busy trying to block out Jacob's vivid and inappropriate thoughts while Bella was subtly trying to placate him and probably get into his pants at the same time, as per usual.

"And they call _me_ a dog," Jake muttered, nearly gagging at the sight of Rosalie grabbing Emmett's butt. "You're all horndogs," he declared. "Each and every one."

"Mm," she murmured, her fingers inching towards his arm. He diverted her touch expertly, narrowing his eyes at her. She laughed. "What? You're suddenly the paragon of virtue?"

"Hardly," he returned, poking at her ribs. "It's just that your big vamp-face of a dad is behind us and very _present _in this conversation if you know what I mean."

She laughed at him. "It's not like he's going to do anything," she told him with a little shrug, casting Edward a sideways glance.

Edward glared at her, peeved by her nonchalant statement. "I wouldn't hold my breath," he grumbled.

Bella looked up from beside him, glancing from Nessie to Edward, then to Jacob. "What's happening?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Nothing," Jake answered, a little too quickly. "Nothing at all. Just enjoying this amazing, action-packed movie! See me shaking in suspense?"

Edward snorted. "Right. Shaking from _suspense_." He resumed his intense glaring.

Nessie shook her head. "Baby, it's a romantic comedy," she whispered in his ear and patted his head.

Jake tried not to turn red.

* * *

After the movie, Charlie said his goodbyes and left for home. The rest of the Cullens scattered around to do their own thing and Jacob hurriedly herded Renesmee to her room, eager to get away from Edward's accusatory scowls.

As soon as they got into her room, he kicked the door shut behind him and pounced on Nessie.

"You are _evil_," Jacob growled as she evaded his lips and peppered short, teasing kisses all over his face. He let her have her fun for a few seconds before holding her down and giving her a scalding kiss spilling over with promise. As always, Nessie found every bone in her body melting as his tongue danced languidly with hers.

Before things progressed any further, there was a loud rapping on the door.

Jacob reluctantly rolled off of Nessie, ready to murder whoever it was standing outside her door. However, one whiff of the air told him it was Edward and he groaned loudly, dreading whatever confrontation was about to take place.

Nessie sat up on the bed as Jake stalked across the room and flung open the door. Sure enough, Edward was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, clutching a white, pharmaceutical bag in one hand. His expression was a convoluted mixture of deep displeasure, resigned resentment, and embarrassment.

Jacob regarded him with a rather stoic look, trying to hide the frustration he was feeling. All he really wanted to do at the moment was to take Nessie and –

"Thank you, Jacob, I really don't want you to finish that thought," Edward interrupted him and pushed into the room.

"Hi, Dad," Nessie chirped good-naturedly, seeming unperturbed.

Edward gave her an awkward nod before sitting down on the bed next to her. From Jacob's point of view, he seemed more like her twin brother than her father.

"I realize, Nessie, that we haven't really had the chance to, well, _talk _about the things that a parent and his or her child should talk about and feel that this would be a good time to start," he announced, sounding as if he were reading from a textbook.

Jacob gaped at him, astonished. "You're going to lecture her _now_?" he exclaimed. "Why can't you come back tomorrow morning?!"

"Jacob, you can stay or you can leave," Edward leveled with him. "But I am going to have this talk right here, right now, whether _you_ like it or not."

Nessie was starting to seem a little alarmed and she folded her legs up against her chest.

"What's up, Daddy?" she shrugged, resting her chin on her knees.

"Well," he drew out, suddenly sounding unsure. He paused for a brief second before seeming to change his mind and barreling onward. "There is no question that you are… _special_, Nessie. Because of how fast you grew just the past few years and how fast you're _going _to grow up until next year, we have never enrolled you in school."

"Dad, I –"

"Well," he cut her off, scratching his head. "I'm not certain if they actually _teach _this stuff in school. Bella, I mean, your mother tells me they go over this in middle school –"

"Wait, Dad, I –"

"Why they would _teach _this to little preteens, I haven't the slightest idea, however," he held a hand up, resolving the issue in his head. "No matter, I will do this. This conversation, as going with the traditions of an American family, is something that every parent must have with his child, I believe."

He looked at Nessie with grave seriousness, not noticing that her eyes were open so wide that her eyeballs were close to falling out. "Now, Nessie, if you were a full-blooded vampire, we wouldn't have to worry about this, but because you're _not_, there are several, ah, possibilities and consequences you must be prepared for when you… well, when you do the, uh, when you _copulate_."

A loud groan emerged from Jacob as he fell to the floor and buried his head in his hands. Nessie's mouth dropped open as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"There are the venereal diseases you must always be aware of," he continued, "such as syphilis, chlamydia, gonorrhea, genital herpes, trichomoniasis, and, worst of all, unwanted pregnancies. Now, I understand that you are very young and want to have your fun. By all means, go have your fun – preferably in a place far away from my home and hearing range – but you must be prepared to take some measurements and precautions against the, um, _consequences_ that come with fornication."

"Dad, stop," she begged, holding a hand out to stop the steady flow of words coming from his mouth. "I know all about this, just _please_ stop."

Ignoring her, he held out the crumpled, white pharmaceutical bag in his hands and dumped its contents onto the bed.

Out spilled an entire lifetime's supply of condoms mixed with a variety of morning after pills, pregnancy patches, and pamphlets preaching safe sex. Nessie squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that he was joking.

"This," he said, picking up a box of Trojans, "is a condom. You use it when you –"

"_Edward_," Jacob growled, marching up to him and snatching the box from his hands. "I _know _how to use a condom."

Edward glared at him. "I have no doubt that _you _know how to use a condom, Black," he said charily. "But I need to teach my _daughter_, if you don't mind, just in case she decides to take it up with other –"

"There will be no taking up with other whatevers!" Jacob shouted as Nessie shouted, "Shut up!" at the same time.

Edward looked at both of them suspiciously and just sighed, shaking his head.

"Look," he stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "I don't want to be a grandparent. Not yet, not now. Just remember what I said and practice, uh, safe reproduction. I mean, _no_, do _not _reproduce. Practice _not _reproducing and everything will be just fine."

With that, he left the room, leaving Nessie and Jacob gaping after him. They sat there amongst the sea of condoms and safe sex pamphlets, more than a little perplexed and wondering what to make of what had just happened.

Jacob braved a glance in Nessie's direction.

"Well," he exhaled. "That was certainly interesting."

She nodded dumbly, still in a state of shock. She idly started sifting through the items laid out on her bed. After a minute, Jacob scratched his head and looked back at Nessie.

"Is the mood killed?" he asked, his voice hopeful and resigned at the same time.

He felt a disappointed pang when Nessie didn't immediately answer him, but resumed hope again when he saw a slow smile creep up her lips. Casting him a lascivious glance from under her long, curved eyelashes, she held up one of the condom samples Edward had been so kind to provide them with.

Watermelon flavored.

With a triumphant howl, Jacob pounced again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks to several reviewers and the ever helpful wikipedia, I've found out that Nessie isn't fully-matured until 7 years, and when that happens, she'll have the body of a 20 year old. Thankfully, that does sort of work out with what I've written - 6 years at 18, which can easily progress to 7 years at 20. So it pleases me to announce that I'm really not that far off.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that!

* * *


End file.
